goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mojo Jojo and his flip buddies open up Mcdonald’s
Last appearance of evil Sector v Transcript see Mojo Jojo walking towards McDonald's Mojo Jojo: Man! I am so bored today. What shall I do at this McDonald's restaurant? to: the three inside McDonald's Him: Iwe’ve got it! If no one is here. I could start getting a job! Jojo, Princess Morbucks and him walks to the back of the McDonald's counter Princess Morbucks: Now all I need to do is wait for our customer to arrive. Lumpkins walks in fuzzy Lumpkins: Hi mojo Jojo. Please can I get a job here? him: Sure thing! Lumpkins joins Mojo Jojo, him and Princess Morbucks behind the McDonald's counter walks in fubuki: Please can I get a job here too? Morbucks: Sure. joins Mojo Jojo, him, morbucks and fuzzy Lumpkins behind the McDonald's counter 171 walks in Jeff 171: Hi, Please can I get a job here as well? him: yes. 171 joins the others behind the McDonald's counter and Perry walk in nick: Hi dudes. Perry: can we get a job here? him: Sure thing (Minutes later) Evil Lilly: Now all we have to do is wait for a customer to arrive. AKA Lady S walks in evil 9 volt: Hello, Welcome to McDonald's. How can we help you? Sophie: Can I please get 65 burgers, 70 fries, and a large coke please?" evil Abby: I'm afraid we cannot give you that much because you'll get fat and the boss will kill us for getting our customers so fat. sophie: Maybe this $1000 bill could help you reconsider. fuzzy Lumpkins: OK. We can give you that much. Just go to your table and we'll arrive with your food. minutes later Evil nigel: Wow, You're the one who wanted all this food. Sophie: So what? evil Betty Anne: You'll get fat from all this and everyone will make fun of you at school! Sophie: Just give me that food you ordered me already!" Evil 18 volt: Sure thing! 18 volt gives Igor some McDonald's food onion: Here you go. Enjoy your meal. Sophie: oh, Thank you! eats the food and drinks the coke Sophie: Oh boy! That food was so delicious! gets fat Sophie: Oh no! I'm fat. I must head straight to the hospital and get surgery to remove the fat. minutes later Sophie: All of you troublemakers just made me so fat! That's it! I am going to phone your parents right away. the troublemakers parents arrived Blossom: Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks and him! Horace N buggy: fuzzy Lumpkins! tina: fubuki! captain America: nick and Perry! mario: pickle and peanut! Amazzonkane: Jeff 171! Mordecai: Luke Gartrell! Henry: Evil me and evil June! betty Anne: evil me, evil tommy, evil repunzil and evil august! nigel: evil us! 9 volt: evil me and evil 18 volt! Finn: apple and onion! Plankton’s dad: Plankton! Pac man: coconut Fred! Christopher Robin: Rabbit! Lincoln loud: green goblin! Spyro: Starscream Selkie: Rita repulsa! gumball: cobra commander! CJ: Evil me and the gang! Captain America: We cannot believe you made sophie fat. She is one of h&j’s friends since series 1. Mordecai: All of you are grounded until the end of the world. Tina: fubuki from kancolle! I am reporting you to clarissa darling 9 volt: evil me, i’m Reporting you to my favourite heroine, Natalie volt Rigby: Your punishments are no computer, no TV, iPod, no iPhone, no iPod, no Android, no FaceBook, no Twitter, and lots more! Onion: (buzz lighthear’s voice) What are you talking about? Finn: You are all grounded grounded grounded which means no fun, no YouTube, and no GoAnimate! abby: When we get home, you will all go upstairs to your rooms! And fubuki, clarissa darling is here to give you some punishments. Clarissa: Hello there! I am clarissa darling. How dare you open up McDonald's with the other troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded! I am also calling Kiki, Frank, David, Eric, Gary, Betty Ann and Kristen! minutes of calling Betty Ann: Fubuki from kancolle, This has got to teach you a strong strict lesson. David: you will be wearing diapers forever! Kiki: That's right! This means diapers forever! Gary: fubuki, you bad hater, as for a punishment, we are now changing your voice to Professor. fubuki: (now speaking in professor voice) "No no no no no no no no no no no! Change it back, please!" Eric: We are not going to change your voice back! This is what you deserve for opening up McDonald's and getting a customer fat with the others! shrinks fubuki into a baby Kristen: Also, on second thought, you will become a unteenager until further notice! 9 volt: your right, and you’ll forget your memories about kids shows, And evil me, someone is here natalie: hey, i’m Natalie, And guess what, I have a surprise for you. Evil 9 volt: What is it? Sophie: evil 9 volt, I am turning you and 18 volt into a baby! evil 9 volt: (shrinking with evil 18 volt) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Natalie: You Both will be stuck like a baby until further notice! Sophie: Also, All of you are grounded until the end of the world. Goodbye and curse all of you! Category:Mojo Jojo's grounded days Category:Princess Morbucks' grounded days Category:Him’s grounded days Category:Fubuki's grounded days Category:Evil Henry and Evil June's grounded days Category:The evil offbeats gets grounded Category:Evil Sector V’s grounded days Category:Nick and Perry's grounded days Category:Apple & Onion's grounded days Category:Luke Gartrell's grounded days Category:Jeff 171's grounded days Category:Pickle and Peanut’s Grounded days Category:Coconut Fred's Grounded days Category:Plankton gets grounded Category:Rabbit's grounded days Category:Green Goblin gets grounded Category:Starscream's grounded days Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Harry’s Grounded days Category:Little Amadeus’ Grounded days Category:Luna (Earth to Luna)’s Grounded days Category:Kai Lan's grounded days Category:Trotro's Grounded Days